


Guilty

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Series: Lucifer prompts [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I had to drain this from my system, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, We Die Like Men, do i regret it? absolutely not, now with comfort continuation!, the thing is this fic is out of my control, this went dark, writer abuses short-chapter format of storytelling, your prayers had been listened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: She did it. She killed him and sent the Devil back to Hell. She poured the liquid of the vial in the cup of wine, he drank it. He died.She pours it again now.And again.She kills him again now.And again. And again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I have zero impulse control.  
> I swore to myself to never start another stupid drabble series for another fandom, but here I am. Curse the tumblr Lucifer prompts and curse people's amazing ideas. 
> 
> [Original post](https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com/post/186097523019/chloe-is-scared-shes-scared-and-she-tips-the)

Chloe is scared. She's scared, and she tips the liquid into his wine glass and ruins everything. Some part of her wants to stop. Her hand shakes. She knows she'll regret this, she knows it in her bones. Yet she has no control. She tips the liquid into his wine glass. (Again. And again. And again.) 

"Oh," she hears from the elevator. She turns - she thought he'd been in the bedroom - and he looks different, sad and broken-

"No, Detective, no. You don't belong here. You don't belong here at all." 

“Lucifer,” she manages to say, breathless. “I’m sorry, I-”

“ _ Chloe,”  _ the intensity of his eyes freezes her hand as she is going to pour the liquid in the wine glass, “this isn’t real.”

“I fucked things up, Lucifer,” she has tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so  _ so  _ sorry.”

She only hopes he knows she isn’t only referring to the fact that she did send him to Hell. Or that she had lied to him, countless times. That she had used his feelings for her to strike when he was most vulnerable. She had betrayed him.

She realized it too late, and the guilt literally ate her alive.

Chloe blinks, her hand gripping around the skull vial. She knows she has to stop her hand, stop trying to poison Lucifer, stop  _ killing him - _

But she pours it. Again.

The other Lucifer approaches her and grabs her shoulders, shaking her.

“Snap out of it, Detective! You shouldn’t be here.”

“But I do,” she bites her lip, looking down at the full vial in her hand. She pours it in the cup of wine. “I do. I do. I killed you. I’m sorry.”

“Detective, don’t be silly!” he smiles despite the desperate look in his eyes. “I’m immortal. You just… shortened my vacation. I will come back, uh, eventually.”

He grimaces, but it is enough to trigger her again. She pours the poison in the cup, looking away from this other Lucifer. Why isn’t he drinking it? Why isn’t he looking at her like his heart broke as he falls down? She - She  _ stomped _ it down, that day. She felt it. The moment he stopped breathing was the moment she knew she made the wrong decision.

The next only good choice she made was letting that perp shoot her. It didn’t matter. She had already failed everyone important in her life. Trixie didn’t matter, Dan didn’t matter, life didn’t matter. 

She was in Hell, and she deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I wrote a continuation.  
> It's not finished but I have maybe a chapter or two left, and the ending is decided. Fear not my friends!

Lucifer knew something was wrong the moment his lips came in contact with the wine. The moment his body froze and he couldn’t even lift a finger. He thought that maybe this was yet another uncovered side effect of the Detective’s presence, maybe he was a bit too nervous and his body was acting out (He! Nervous! He was no schoolboy on the first date, for fucks sake!).

Then he saw her tears. The _guilt_ in her eyes, a sight he was too damn used to, telling him without words what he needed to know. Somehow, Chloe had tricked him. He wanted to congratulate her in being smarter than the Devil, smarter than the King of Trickery - but the truth is that everything he could even think about was the feeling on something breaking inside his chest. 

As his body fell down to the floor, he felt like he was burning again. Falling, burning. He wanted to chuckle but still couldn’t move - the irony of the situation was _too_ good. 

He opened his eyes in front of the Gates of Hell. He brushed his suit as he stood up, adjusted his ring and straightened his back. There was no use in lamenting over what had happened. The Detective made her choice, at last. All this time he wanted her to make an informed choice about him, and she had finally chosen that he wasn’t what she wanted. 

She was only human, he couldn’t hold it over her head. She chose humanity. 

Lucifer focused on those thoughts as much as he could over the next months, focusing on the riots and getting everything back under control. Once he reminded everyone who was King, he found too much time on his hands. Time to think about her.

He was in the middle of his accustomed afternoon wall-staring contest when he felt _her._

Chloe. No - the Detective.

In Hell?

Impossible.

But she was there behind her own door. She was dead and she felt guilty over something. Had she been killed on duty? She couldn’t be in Hell! She was -

Reliving the moment she killed him, it seems. She looked haunted, desperate, with the eyes of every consumed soul that inhabited his realm. Her soul was _hi_ s, she had been damned. Because of him, it seems.

"No, Detective, no. You don't belong here. You don't belong here at all." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 3 am and I don't have time for proof reading.

Dragging her away from the door proved more difficult than expected. The damn woman was stubborn like no other, and her determination to go back inside was admirable. In any other situation, he would have told her how much he loved-

No. That was in the past. 

Focus, Lucifer. Get the Detective out of Hell was the priority.

Once in the dark hallways of Hell, he slammed the damn door close and forced it to disappear. It worked like a charm, because it was then that Chloe blinked the daze away and really _looked_ at him.

"Why?"

He couldn't understand. Why was she in Hell? Why was he bothering her once again?

"Why did you save me? I…"

"You don't belong here, Detective," he repeated, forcing his hands away from her shoulders. "I'll get you out of here in a yiffy and take you to the Silver City where you-"

"No."

"No?"

"I belong _here,_ " her eyes watered. She pushed her body away from his until her back clashed with the hard wall. "I'm not a saint."

"Detective, one little mistake won't erase all the good you have done," he frowned. "Think about all the criminals you've put behind bars. Think about all the innocents you saved."

"But I killed you," she let her body slide down the wall, not minding the ashes. "I betrayed your trust. I actually believed that you were-"

"The Devil?" He chuckled softly. "Because, darling, I think it is too late to deny it."

"Evil." She corrected him, shaking her head. "I thought you were what people think you are," she braved a glance to his standing form. "Father Kinley, he…" she gulped. "In Rome, he showed me things about you, stuff you have done… I actually believed that you were evil for a moment. And then, I… I did something _horrible_ -"

She put her head in her hands, sobbing. He had never seen the Detective so lost, so broken and vulnerable. Killing him really did a number on her.

Lucifer took a step back and breathed, trying to assess the situation.

Chloe was dead. And damned. It was too late to bring her back to Earth, also. The only place he could take her was Heaven, and he'd do it gladly even if he was angry with her. And hurt. But in the time he had to himself in Hell he decided that it didn't matter anymore; that Chloe's decision had brought a closure he didn't know he needed. He had been rejected and that's it.

Of course, it was easier when he thought he would never see her again.

"Chloe," he called her with some command in his voice. "Stand up."

She did so, tears going down her cheeks.

"Come with me," the Devil extended a hand. "Let's get you somewhere safe and we'll talk."

The woman took his hand without saying anything else, a distant look in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe knew she didn't deserve any of this. His hospitality, his worry, his words. She had  _ killed _ him. Not "tried to", but actually do the deed. 

No. Scratch that. She knew he loved her and exploited that vulnerability to destroy him.

It didn't matter that, at least in appearance, Lucifer was the same. Alive. She had killed him on Earthly grounds and she felt horrible about it.

Even now, after having a quick shower and changed clothes, she felt dirty and undeserving. Guilty. Could he see that in her soul? Did he know how she died? She realized that she had no idea what he could do as the Devil. She didn't know him at all. She felt stupid for thinking otherwise.

Because as Lucifer walked her through his rooms in the castle, saying that this was the only place they wouldn't be disturbed by demons, Chloe felt like she was light years away from him.

"I'm sorry," she started when they sat down. "There's nothing I want most than going back in time and undo what I did. Or don't listen to Father Kinley. Or don't leave LA."

"The past is in the past, Detective," he made a gesture with his hand, brushing her worries away. 

"No it's not!"

He blinked slowly. "It is. I have accepted it. You should do it, too."

"I  _ can't," _ she sobbed without tears. "I should have realized how wrong it was, but I didn't and-"

"Detective."

"-a-and you died!"

"Detective, listen."

"It is all my fault. I was horribly wrong about you and I should have believed in the man I knew-!"

"Chloe!" He stood up, angry at her ignoring him. While it was nice to know she was repentant, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her so broken. The woman flinched in her seat, but looked up at him. "Listen to me. It's okay. I'm not dead, nothing that mortal excuse of a priest could have done to  _ really _ harm me, and I'm not angry with you."

She blinked slowly.

"But I broke your heart." Her voice was soft, unsure. Had she read him wrong?

It was Lucifer's turn to flinch. "It doesn't matter anymore. You made your choice, and you don't deserve to burn in Hell for it."

He really believed that, she thought, because Lucifer didn't lie.

"But I made the wrong choice," she stood up and craned her neck to look at him. "I let my fear cloud my judgement. And I'm sorry."

They held each other's gaze in defiant silence. Lucifer was the first to break form. "Apology accepted." The Devil smiled softly.

For the first time since she set a foot in Hell, Chloe felt hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer sat on his throne, wondering what to do now. 

After a hasty escape and a promise to talk more later, he hid in his throne room to show his subjects some kind of normalcy. News of a escaped soul could undermine his peace and quiet; and he had to maintain a strong front and figure, for now.

Chloe had gone to sleep when he left her in his rooms. She didn’t seem to have the energy to do anything else, so he let her even if being a damned soul she didn’t need to. 

What now? He could take her to Heaven, force his way in and somehow convince his siblings that she was deserving of Paradise. Even if the Detective herself felt undeserving, he was completely sure she should not spend the rest of eternity here with him.

The idea brought a slight chuckle to his lips. How much he would have given in the past to spend eternity by her side! It could sound like a dream come true - if he didn’t feel like an elephant was sleeping on his chest everytime her mere name was whispered in his mind.

_ This is ridiculous,  _ he thought. He had gotten over the heartbreak, he had enough time to accept her rejection, he had to! She may be sorry for killing him, but that didn’t mean she loved him back or that she wasn’t scared of him. Nothing of this absurd situation changed how things are.

_ Chloe. _

Non-existent wind brought her name to his ears. His mind was filled with memories of his short time by her side, his dream that almost came true; his own silent torture to deal with until the end of times. Because he still loved her more than anything and nothing had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer squared up and knocked on his bedroom door, swallowing down the tumultuous feelings that consumed him at the thought of Chloe. Shaking his head, he reminded himself once more that no, loving her didn’t mean he had to hope for a future with her anymore.

“Detective?” he whispered, opening the door.

She was sitting in front of a window, watching the ash fall down slowly. Shoulders slumped, defeated, she was still a shadow of the woman he falled for. Something in his chest hurt.

“Detective, I’m taking you to the Silver City.”

“No.”

Lucifer took a breath. “Come.”

“I don’t deserve Heaven, Lucifer.” He forced down the shiver caused by hearing his name coming from her lips. She refused to turn around and look at him. “You can’t take me there.”

“Actually my dear, I can.”

Ignoring her protests, he scooped her body up from her seat, unfurled his wings and looked up to the ceiling. She had to go, she had to leave Hell.

With a powerful stroke, he was standing in front of the Pearly Gates with a very distressed woman in his arms screaming his name. People waiting in line to enter Heaven looked at the Lord of Hell and the wailing soul like they were crazy. He ignored them all.

“Chloe, look at me,” he placed her down on her feet. She did as he told, gazing up at him with her impossible blue eyes. “It will get better. I promise.” Lucifer smirked as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “My siblings will take care of you.”

He noticed the approaching form of another angel, sword in hand, and pushed her towards them. 

“Lucifer, don’t -”

But her words reached nothing. He wasn’t there anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

A misplaced soul, they considered her. It wasn’t uncommon, the angel that found her said, for a soul to feel unnecessary guilty and land in Hell when they didn’t have to. She had nothing to fear, they would amend the mistake as soon as possible.

She found a place to stay in Heaven; and after a boring welcome speech, she was introduced to her neighbours and companions of district. 

Chloe ate with them, shared stories and told them how she ended up in Hell and how it was (a  _ very _ watered down version of the story), unbothered by the fact that she knew the Devil himself. The part where she felt guilty for killing him usually made her audience scatter.

She didn’t care. She wasn’t going to stay here for long, she was sure. Someone out there would find out that she was undeserving of Heaven and would throw her downstairs again. 

The woman waited what felt like weeks, but as no one came to fetch her she decided to venture out herself.

Everything was  _ too  _ bright and cheery; too shiny, too pretty, without fault. It sickened her. Nothing existed without fault. There wasn’t such thing as perfect garden or perfect frozen yogurt or perfect house. She had been a cop, she was used to humanity’s imperfection; to the horror hidden behind perfect faces. 

To betraying a man that loved her.

Her wandering feet took her towards another part of the city, somewhere with angels flying around and ignoring her. As she walked and walked, the density of angels augmented; until she couldn’t make a step without almost bumping into one of them.

She ignored them all - they weren’t stopping her or taking her back to Hell.

Chloe stopped in front of the only locked door in Heaven. Smirking, she knocked. If Lucifer wasn’t going to listen to her, then his Father could be a better bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the 'The Good Place' reference I put in there?


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer convinced himself once more that it was the best choice, sending Chloe to Heaven. She didn’t deserve Hell and nothing he could do would have convinced her of her innocence. Now he had an eternity to forget her, this time for real. Not worrying about her dying or if she would end up in the wrong place anymore.

As he sat in front of the Lake of Fire, he wondered what she could be doing right now - was she happy up there? Reuniting with her dad? She always talked so fondly of him, about how he was an important part of her decision of being a Detective. If Lucifer could go to the Silver City he would definitely thank that man for it - he doubted he would have ever met Chloe otherwise.

Pathetic. He was being pathetic. If Maze was there she would tell him the same thing. One look at her and all these…  _ feelings _ came back. Stupid. Absurd. Useless-

A noise from above interrupted his thoughts. It was like the sky was breaking into pieces, bolts of lightning casting shadows on the innumerable spikes and walls around his domain. 

What was going on?

His eyes went to the ball of fire going down at high speed, and his heart stopped for a moment.

It couldn’t be.

How?

Which one of his stupid siblings had decided to pull a ‘him’ and fuck up in Heaven so much to be send here? 

For a moment he considered ignore it and keep sulking and brooding around the Lake, but a nagging curiosity pulled him to his feet. Lucifer groaned, walking in wide strides towards the place he presumed the ball of fire would land, not very far from him. He wondered for a moment what he would say to them. A laugh at their expense was in order. Oh how the tables turned!

He adjusted his suit and walked around the last tower, prepared to meet his new roommate, a grin already prepared and in place.

What he found there, badly burned and smoking, he wished it was one of his siblings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when I feel like I lost control of this story. It's writing itself.
> 
> EDIT: I FORGOT THIS WAS FOR THE LUCIFER BINGO!!!  
> Prompt was: Falling.

She fell for what felt days. Who knew that Heaven and Hell were to far apart? Maybe it was her mortal body, unprepared for such a journey, that was perceiving a passing of time warped and unrealistic.

The thing is, she was plummeting down and down and  _ down. _ Towards Hell. Towards Lucifer.

He couldn’t send her back to Heaven anymore, she thought with a chuckle, ignoring the burning in her skin. Screaming at God and ask ‘why’ maybe was out of line. No, well. What was out of line was breaking down his door and threaten Him with a sword (the things weighed a  _ ton,  _ let me tell you), demanding to be sent to Hell. 

When He asked why, all she wanted was to wipe that stupid smile off His face. Why no one understood that she deserved to be punished? She couldn’t be here, enjoying paradise. She failed her best friend and let fear cloud her judgement - she killed him! 

Armored angels - archangels, she was informed later - arrived in record time, subduing her and forcing her to drop the sword. For a moment it was weird being at this side of justice, earning a nervous giggle she  _ totally  _ didn’t think was of a madwoman.

The worst part? God told her it was ‘all part of a plan’. She wanted to burn the place down. How could  _ any _ of this be part of any plan? She was a monster! She killed an innocent man. The angel at her side scoffed, murmuring something about Lucifer not being innocent. Chloe bit him. 

This was a waste of time. Everything was pointless.

She spat at His face, declaring that if He loved his son He would send her back to Hell to be punished for what she did. That what a stupid plan it was if Lucifer suffered in it. That he was a manipulative bastard.

Chloe took advantage of the paralyzed outrage of the archangels around her to get free, run towards God and slap Him. “That’s for doing nothing while your son is blamed for humanity’s sins.”

Looking back at it now, falling through layers of reality, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. Once she reached the bottom it was going to  _ hurt. _

The woman closed her eyes when the familiar ash clouds parted to show her an upside down view of Hell, knowing that the end was near. At least the burning would stop.

She hit the ground hard, the air forced out of her lungs in a big ‘oof’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: In Milton's _Paradise Lost_ , Lucifer and a third of the heavenly host fell for 9 days.


	10. Chapter 10

“Chloe?” his voice trembled, weak with the knowledge that it was her and no other soul at the bottom of the newly formed crater.

Lucifer blinked back tears as he got near, looking down at the smoking body looking back at him. Chloe smiled weakly.

“Hey Lucifer. I’m back.”

He would have laughed if the situation was different.

“How?”

“I Fell.”

He snorted. “Mortals don’t ‘Fall’ from Heaven.”

“I did,” she chuckled as she tried to move. “Ouch. Anyway, it seems all it took was threaten God with bodily harm.”

“You talked with Dad?”

“Yes, and it was utterly useless,” she rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath to overcome the pain and sit back up. “The thing is I’m back here.”

“Why? Why reject eternal paradise?”

“Because I don’t deserve paradise.”

“Chloe, what you did was -”

“Lucifer, what I did was more than a mistake. I betrayed you. I threw all I knew about you out of the window, believing that you were as evil as people say you are. I made me forget that I loved you.” She sighed. She have had enough time to reflect on what she would tell Lucifer once she saw him again. He had forgiven her, but he still didn’t know her feelings for him. It was enough of this game.

She’ve had time to feel like herself again back in Heaven, calm down and go past the stage of “I’m guilty, I need to be punished”. Lucifer had accepted her apology, now she had to work on gaining back his trust. That is, if he still loved her.

She was prepared to be rejected if it wasn’t the case. He had the right to, after all. It would hurt but she was an adult and she could face it.

“Detective?” 

“Help me up, please?” she ignored his bewildered look and extended a hand. “I think we need to talk.”


	11. Chapter 11

Back in his bedroom she felt like another completely different person, Lucifer thought. 

And now they were looking at each other, waiting for the other to start. 

“I-”

“Sorry -”

She chuckled at the awkwardness. “You first.”

“Yes, well. Hm,” he cleared his throat. “I was going to apologize.”

“What for?”

He made a gesture towards her burnt clothes and ash-covered body, like it was enough argument. 

“It was my own decision, you know.”

“But you are not in your right mind, Detective.” Why wasn’t she seeing it? If she felt guilty for killing him it was a bad reason to base any love. Not that he expected her to truly love him after all this.

Chloe pursed her lips, like he had just said something specially stupid or out of line, and she was trying to think something else to say than what she was thinking.

“Lucifer,” she started after a few minutes of staring at him. “My head had never been clearer. I had enough time to get past the guilt and the worry. I’m just tired now. Of waiting. Of second guessing.”

The Devil blinked slowly. “And what does that mean?”

“It means,” she took a step closer to him and carefully put a hand on his cheek, “that even if I know that what we had has been irreparably damaged by my betrayal, I want to try again. Start all over.”

“How can you expect of me to act like nothing happened?” his voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes fixed on her. If he didn’t know any better, he almost saw hellfire burning inside the blue. 

“No. Not like nothing happened.  _ A lot _ have happened - starting with me dying,” he flinched at her words. “Sorry, but it is the truth. I won’t be going anywhere. If you want me, that is.”

Lucifer held her gaze, not even blinking. He watched her resolution crumble under his silence, the fingers on his skin tensing with aborted movements of withdrawal. 

“If you don’t, I can find a way to be out of your sight,” Chloe was trying to be brave, but both knew she had very few places to go to apart from his palace in Hell. 

He chuckled. It was absurd to think that he wouldn’t want her around anymore; that he didn’t want to get back to what they had before. He would give up his throne to go back in time and never show her his Devil face, to confess before the Cain debacle, to show her his wings when he got them back. But he knew that time only moved forward and it was impossible for things to be as they were before.

Still, he felt hope. He put a hand on hers before she could take it back and smiled softly. “Of course I want you around, Detective. I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.” Chloe smiled back. “Well, I can think a few other places I’d be delighted to have you, but you might want to stretch before.”

The tension was broken and she laughed; and, for a moment, it felt like a new hellish version of ‘before’.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to publish everything that's left.  
> Cheers.

Chloe was glad that Lucifer never tried to label what they were and just let things flow. He never pushed her towards compromise or acting in a special way around him. In fact, he encouraged her to work on whatever she desired to pass the time in Hell, including following him in his devilish affairs.

Another thing she noticed was how he never initiated contact, but was open to whatever she wanted. She could invade his personal space as much as she wanted, in private or in public, never talking about boundaries when imparting orders and justice to his demons. Still, she had been on her best behaviour, being happy with just a bit of hand holding.

Now, as she sat on his lap while a beast-looking demon spoke with him in their language, she was content with feeling the deep rumble of his voice vibrating in his chest, lulling her to sleep even in front of a dangerous looking horde of demons. Not once they made a comment about her presence, but she could feel their eyes on her.

Not that she cared about them, though.

“Darling,” she was awoken by his voice, making her jump. She had fallen asleep and now the throne room was empty. She didn’t need to sleep anymore (being dead and all that), but sometimes she liked to nap for a bit. Specially in his arms, but he didn’t have to know that just yet. “I have a bit of free time. Fancy a walk?”

She rubbed her eyes and nodded, yawning. When she opened her eyes she found his dark chocolate watching her fondly. Something told her he enjoyed her little naps on him, too.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer could almost imagine they were somewhere nice, walking hand in hand in a park with plenty of flowers and a lot of couples doing the exact same thing as them. Maybe a buy an ice-cream and share it, sit under a tree and get a few laughs until they kissed -

Or maybe he had watched enough rom-coms to conjure his own version of things.

Because the nicest place he has to show her was the Lake of Fire where he first landed in Hell, and only because it somewhat resembled the beach where they kissed for the first time. He hoped she thought the same too. Because he did, too much.

At least they were walking with their hands joined, fingers entwined, and Chloe sometimes did a bounce in her step and swung their arms back and forwards a bit. She was quiet, but it has long stopped worrying him - the tiny smile on her lips and steady beating of her heart calmed his racing mind. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” he slowed their walking until they arrived at their spot on the volcanic sand in front of the Lake. From there sometimes the lava splashed and did fancy pyrotechnics, which the Detective loved.

“Hm…,” she sat down without letting go of his hand. “I was thinking about Trixie.”

Lucifer tensed. Earth was a common topic of conversation, but the people they knew there was still kind of a sore subject. 

“Is okay. I was just wondering how old she might be now and if I’m going to see her again.”

The answers to those questions were easy, but not what she wanted to hear. “Time here moves slowly. She might still be a child by your standards. I don’t even think a year had passed there since you, uh -” her death, another difficult subject. Chloe squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

“Is that so?” she looked back towards the Lake. After a few minutes in companionable silence, she spoke again. “And she will go to Heaven.”

It wasn’t a question. “I’ll make sure of it.” He answered anyway; not needing to add that she wouldn’t see her again if that was the case.

Chloe understood anyway.

The woman scooted closer to him and rested her head in his shoulder. “Hug me. Please?”

Lucifer let go of her hand to do as she requested; and when he kissed the top of her head he was delighted to feel her cuddle closer to his chest, seeking comfort. 


	14. Chapter 14

She was the first to bring it up.

“Can you go back to Earth?”

Lucifer didn’t tense at her question. Probably because he had been expecting it.

“Yes.” He answered carefully. Chloe tilted her head.

“But I can’t.”

“Not without a freshly deceased body to occupy,” he shivered, thinking about the Abel failure. The woman was already shaking her head.

“Too creepy for me. At least long term.”

“Long term?”

She smiled. “How do you feel about a date upstairs? Borrow a body for a few hours, maybe check on our friends?”

He knew she missed them, but she couldn’t let it consume her. With a frown, he warned her about it. Chloe smiled, hugging him briefly.

“I know, I know. I’m dead and they are not. And when the time comes they will go towards the Pearly Gates and we will never see them again,” when she pulled back her voice was calm, but her eyes weren’t masking any pain. “Is okay. I just want to take a vacation? I’m getting a bit bored here and a little birdie told me you are used to taking vacations from time to time.”

She leaned in to deepen the hug, delighted when his arms reached around her without any prompting from her person. 

“If it’s what you desire…”

She shook her head against his chest. “Only if it’s okay with you. I want - I want to do this right, Lucifer. Small steps. Communicate.”

She felt him relax in her arms. This was the main difference from “before”. No more evasion, no more hiding. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, folks!
> 
> I don't know if the ending convinces me, but given the circumstances of the angst I had little to work with. I hope you enjoy it <3

Lucifer lost track of time. Had it been a month, a year, a decade? A millenia? His time was measured in the little steps Chloe and him did towards redemption, towards each other. Each new realization, each new experience, was a chapter in the book of his life with her he never knew could end like this.

Somehow things had settled themselves in a comfortable ebb and flow of events. They never defined what they were, because what had transpired between them went beyond anything they knew; but it was fine with them. Their compromise was endless, and their faith in each other grew with every argument and communication effort.

Linda was proud of them, or at least that was she said so once the news of their resurrections stopped freaking her out. Some couples’ therapy sessions and a bottle of scotch helped, that’s true.

No one else but the doctor knew about them lurking in the background, watching them and maybe nudging their paths in this direction or the other. The favour business was extremely helpful for this, something that Chloe was grateful for more than a few times. She even commented that they were their fairy godparents once, to which Lucifer snorted and asked her to wash her mouth before daring say it again.

Eventually, when Trixie was old enough, they paced their Earthly visits more and more. It was a matter of time before everyone they knew died and they made peace with it.

Linda’s company in the palace was a nice surprise, though. Maze was ecstatic either way. 

The rest of the humans? Pearly Gates. Would they ever be forgiven and allowed to visit? It was a miracle to be seen, but Chloe still had faith.

Lucifer snorted, making the woman at his side look at him in question. They were at their spot in the beach by the Lake of Fire, waiting for nothing and enjoying peace. Chloe had brought a book that he suspected entailed filthy erotic encounters and epic sword-fighting, but she denied everything when he asked.

“Nothing, dear,” he picked her hand in his to kiss her palm. “Just thinking that I Iove you.”

She rolled her eyes, knowing that while it was true, it wasn’t exactly what he was laughing about. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Lucifer knew it was silly, that they had been  _ together _ together for a century or so, but he giggled and smiled like an idiot when she called him that. 

**Author's Note:**

> My hurt/comfort heart needs me to write a continuation. Fix this mess. Please tell me if you want it.


End file.
